1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a polygonal reflector for an illumination means, for example an incandescent bulb or the like, and, more particularly, is concerned with a polygonal illumination reflector having a support base and configuration of discrete reflector elements adjoining one another such that opposite side edges of selected ones of the reflector elements are retained in paired facing pockets of the support base.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Polygonal reflectors which can be rectangular, for example, in order to attain specific illumination effects are required by users. Such a polygonal reflector includes a configuration of discrete reflector elements adjoining one another. The reflector elements can be polished, chromium-plated or also superficially satinized metal sheets or also aluminum pieces whose surface is highly polished and subsequently anodized, which are connected one with the other at their edges for forming the reflector. The reflector elements are commonly provided with a given curvature in order to meet the desired requirements of illumination engineering.
The discrete reflector elements of this configuration are also connected to one another by alternately formed-on clips and lead-through openings provided in the regions of opposite side edges of the reflector elements. Two of the reflector elements adjoining one another are fastened one to the other by sliding the clip of the one reflector element into the corresponding opening of the other reflector element and by subsequent bending-over of the clip. However, the bending-over of such fastening clip in order to fasten together the two reflector elements adjoining one another leads to straightening of the given curvature of the reflector element in this region thereof such that this portion of the reflector formed by the reflector elements is noticeable due to a bright luminous corona or similar irregularity which, in turn, is perceived as being disturbing to the user.
Further polygonal reflectors are known, which are produced of one piece by way of a cold-forming process, for example deep drawing. These polygonal reflectors in the boundary region of two adjoining reflector elements form a flute. Even if such a polygonal reflector could be produced wherein the flutes are of small radii, these flutes nevertheless produce light strips when the reflector is being used, which likewise are perceived as unpleasant by the user. The same problem is also encountered in the case of such polygonal reflectors which are produced, for example, of synthetic materials and whose insides are vapor-deposited with a reflecting layer. A further disadvantage here is that the reflection surface cannot be worked subsequently, or only with high expenditure, to generate different properties in terms of illumination engineering.